Modern lumber manufacturing facilities often will process wood from a variety of tree species. Stems of wood, logs, cants, flitches, boards, and other workpieces may be sorted based on the species or type of tree from which the workpiece is derived. The determination of wood species typically requires visual inspection of the workpiece and determination of the wood species by a human operator.